


Purr

by frostedpuffs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien can Purr, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, based on an ask an anon sent me on tumblr, i needed to write something else to help me get back into the groove for truthful scars, so this...cute fluff thing is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedpuffs/pseuds/frostedpuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Marinette's most favorite things is the way Adrien can purr. Sometimes she just can't help but reach out to pet his hair, even while they're in the middle of class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i need to finish chapter 20 of truthful scars but like,,, i needed something else to write that wasn't related to that fic for a little while
> 
> a small drabble based on an ask an anon sent me!

The purr was something Marinette had discovered on accident.

Really, who would've known that Adrien Agreste could _purr?_

She knew Adrien occasionally acted like a feline in costume—the same for her with the frequent Ladybug tendencies. It was something neither of them could control, and the two since had come to accept that when they're transformed, they act differently.

Still, it came as quite the surprise to Marinette when she and Adrien happened to be resting underneath a tree during lunch, and her hand just so _happened_ to be running through his golden hair, which just so _happened_ to draw a purr from his chest.

She'd recoiled almost as if the sound had scorched her.

There'd been a raise of questions between the both of them, a mixture of confusion and pleasant shock muddled together within two giddy smiles.

How did he do that, she'd wondered? How was that possible? How could a human _purr?_

"I didn't know you could do that!" Marinette had giggled, returning her fingers to their previous spot atop his head and combing through his locks. "Oh my god."

" _I_ didn't know I could do that!" Was Adrien's reply, the rumble distorting his voice. Laughter danced into the air, replacing the quiet that had once settled beneath the dappled shade of a chestnut tree in the peak of the Fall season.

The following week had been full of nothing but Marinette discovering all of his favorite spots and taking note of the ones that made him purr especially loud. So far, she'd found that under the chin was his favorite place to be scratched. Which made sense—it was the area most cats preferred to be pet.

Well, besides the spot right above the tail, but Marinette wasn't about to shove her hand down the back of her boyfriend's pants.

Now, in the middle of a school day, she sat restless in her seat, wiggling with the desire to just _touch_ him. Watching Adrien used to be her only form of entertainment back when she was nothing but a stuttering mess around him, yet as of late she'd began to pay less attention to the back of his head and more to the actual schoolwork she was assigned, but...

Today had been different.

She was drawn to him, her gaze glued to his messy hair—he'd been styling it less lately, which she found unexplainably attractive. Her fingers twitched, tapped on her desk, leg jiggling underneath to relieve whatever this weird burst of energy was. Wherever it had come from, Marinette wished it'd just go away.

This was particle physics, not gym class.

Yet, even as she willed herself to focus on her assignments, she felt herself unable to glance away from Adrien's hair for more than two minutes at a time.

Had it always looked so soft?

Had she _always_ wanted to touch it this badly?

 _No, no,_ she told herself. _You're being weird._

_Focus._

What would he do, she wondered, if she just so happened to reach out and give him a scratch?

He would like that, wouldn't he? Adrien had said before that he found the purr incredibly relaxing.

But they were in _school!_ She couldn't just run her fingers through his hair in _class!_

...Could she?

There was only one way to find out.

With a shrug, Marinette stretched her arm out across the table, smiling as her hand connected with the soft blond hair she'd grown to love a thousand times more than she ever thought she would. Her fingers found one his favorite spots—right behind where his magical cat ears would be—and began to scratch.

At first, Adrien leaned into her touch, his head pressing against her palm just as she heard the beginnings of that familiar quiet thunder. A grin twitched at the corners of her lips and she almost sighed, but a peculiar feeling took over her—one that she knew was nothing other than eyes burning into her skin.

Marinette froze, shoulders tensed as she lifted her gaze.

Of course the class had began shooting them both some odd looks. How could they not?

She was sitting in her chair, leaning forward, _petting_ _Adrien._

The class knew they were dating, of course. But that still wouldn't explain why the hell she was petting him. That wasn't a thing couples normally did.

...Was it?

No!

Just as Marinette was about to pull her hand away, Adrien took notice of the class's questionable expressions and gave her hand a gentle swat, signalling for her to back away before things got too weird.

By the sound of giggles floating about the classroom, Marinette knew it'd already become _incredibly_ weird.

Still, that wouldn't stop her from drawing another purr out of him later.

She couldn't blame herself; it was too damn cute!

Mumbling a quiet apology to Adrien, Marinette settled back within her seat, cheeks flushed and head lowered.

Green eyes met her own before they flicked back to the classwork.

She would have to apologize to Adrien after class.

* * *

 "Are we going to talk about what happened back there?"

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook, yet didn't meet the gaze of her partner. "Talk about what?"

Adrien fixed his scarf around his neck—the blue one she'd gifted to him—and sat down next to her with a curious smile. "The whole petting thing."

"Oh." Thinking about it now as they sat under the same tree she'd first discovered his little tendency, Marinette felt embarrassed. Really, what had she been thinking reaching out to pet him during class? Did she want all of her classmates to think that they were strange? She'd probably embarrassed Adrien! He might never want to speak to her again! "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Said Adrien, laying his hand atop her shoulder. "It's not like you did anything wrong."

"I _pet_ you in _class_."

"Yeah?"

"I embarrassed us." Returning her focus back to her sketchbook, Marinette sighed, gaze flicking up every now and then to the autumn trees she was attempting to bring to life on the page. At least the air was crisp and cool, giving her an excuse for the blush that heated her cheeks.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was kind of funny."

"Funny?" Marinette asked, cocking her head to the side as her eyes met his. "Why?"

"Well, for one," Adrien laughed, "you started to pet me in class. It was nice, but a little odd since we were in the middle of physics." His lips stretched into one of Chat Noir's signature smirks, which made Marinette feel both annoyed and ten times more in love with her silly chaton. "Does particle physics put you in a lovey-dovey mood, my Lady?"

Marinette scoffed, unable to hide the smile that grew across her face. "Ugh, you wish, you big dork."

"I mean, if it does, I'm sure I could think up some great physics puns to get you in a lovable mood-"

"Puns are a mood-killer," She responded, flipping her pencil to erase an unnecessary line on the page.

"So you're saying," Adrien started, scooting just a tad closer, "that if I told you a physics pun, you would react _negatively?_ "

The lead of her pencil snapped, leaving a dark smudge on the paper. She forced herself not to look at him, to pretend as if she _wasn't_ holding in her laughter, but there was no doubt her grin gave her away. "You're awful, kitty."

"You love me."

Well, she couldn't deny that.

Closing her sketchbook, Marinette set it to the side as she leaned into the warmth of her boyfriend, head finding comfort on his shoulder. Adrien's arm instinctively wrapped around her frame, pulling her as close as he could without squishing her body against his own. Which was extremely close considering she was quite small, but Marinette didn't mind in the slightest. It was nice, to sit there with him protected by the chill of Fall by the soft fabric of his hoodie. His arms were warm, a perfect place for her to rest for a just few moments before class unfortunately resumed.

And so, with five minutes left of lunch, Marinette's hand met the messy hair of her most favorite boy once again, combing through it in a way that drew out the gentlest of purrs from his chest.

She'd never get over that sound.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more little drabbles and miraculous ladybug:  
> http://frostedpuffs.tumblr.com


End file.
